Through The Eyes Of A Hawk
by drago123
Summary: Keichi Ryu have the abilities to see hidden talents. He was fascinated, fascinated by the talent to kill, that exist in every human... and he found Akabane Karma and Shiota Nagisa. Yaoi! OC-centric! OCXNagisaXKarma!
1. Talent To Kill

_**Assassination Classroom is awesome… its is absolutely awesome… and I can't wait for the anime adaptation… I have put my foot down! My OTP is KarmaXNagisa or AkaShio! They are just toooooooooo cute! OMG have you seen Nagisa that cute little viper! And Karma that awesome wolf! So I want a little Hawk to add into the mix! Assassination Classroom needs more love! This is OCxNagisaXKarma! YES! Cute little Nagisa will be in this little sandwich couple!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi and probably a bit of OOC-ness from Akabane Karma-chan!**_

* * *

It's weird knowing more about someone than what they know of themselves.

My name is Keichi Ryu.

I sport yellow hair and green eyes and my hobby? People watching.

Humans are very expressional creatures, you can easily know someone's weakness and strengths by how they act and how they move… and those strengths? I view them as talents.

Talent to me is affect by a human's body structure and human subconscious … it is like a natural program in a human that allows them to perform better than others.

Of course there are different levels of talent, some common human talents can be just be on a higher level than the other.

Everyone have a talent, be it art, music, or even driving… most could not awaken them however.

But there is one common talent that is shared by everyone…

The talent for killing…

No matter who, everyone has it, be it an adult or a child… it was just how humans are.

When I have discovered it when I was six years old, I felt fear yet excitement at the fact that every have the potential to become murderers be it a successful one or not.

And that was when I met them.

A boy, with burning red hair, and a boy (Maybe?) with sky blue hair, the red haired was fighting a couple of older teens while protecting the smaller one.

I was amazed… they were both practically leaking the talent to kill! The red head's fluid movement and how the blue haired one stared with fear yet with cold calculation in his eyes.

He has the talent to fight… and the other with the talent to assassinate. Their talent are overwhelming.

I was fascinated! So fascinated that I did not realize that I joined the red haired boy in the fight.

In the end we managed to chase the teens away with minimal injuries.

The red headed tended to the blue haired boy with before turning and smirked at me.

"Akabane Karma." He said as he extended his hand out to me.

I narrowed my eyes and shook his hand. "Keichi Ryu"

"A-Ano… Thank you Keichi-kun. I am Shiota Nagisa." The smaller one said to me to which I smile at him before turning back to the red headed who smirked in response.

_Both of them… they could be dangerous. _

Sensing the tension, Nagisa spoke up to us "Um Keichi-kun, Karma-kun and I was just about to go to the playground… would you like to join us?"

I looked at him nodding as I could feel a small blush painted across my cheeks _he is really cute… like a small rabbit._

"Ryu."

"E-Eh?"

"Call me Ryu. We are friends right?" I said as I hugged him from behind.

He blushed deeply "R-Ryu-kun then."

Akabane glared deeply at me… _Aw… he's jealous_.

That was the start of our wonderful friendship.

* * *

Over years we were always the same school and the same class… until the third year where Karma and Nagisa were moved to class 3-E.

Nagisa could not keep up with the subjects, which is understandable since his talents are quite unusual.

Karma attacked a bunch of bullies bullying a student from 3-E…

And me? I was put in 3-A.

Currently I am very annoyed… why? Cause Karma is currently ignoring my calls.

I walked towards his house and knocked. And the door opened, it was his mother.

"Oh hello Keichi-kun."

"Good afternoon Akabane-san. Is Karma-kun home?"

"Oh… he's not." I narrowed my eyes slightly. She looked away for a slight second. _She's lying._

I smiled "Ok then I will come back later."

I walked to the back and jumped across the fence, climb the roof and walked into the window, startling the occupant lying down on the bed.

"So you are at home." I smirked slightly.

"Hn… Go away."

"You are depressed."

"Go away."

"You won't get depressed just because of getting into 3-E"

"…Shut up."

"It must be someone who caused it."

"Shut up"

"It would not be your parents or Nagisa… they are too nice."

"SHUT UP"

"It was a teacher right?"

"**SHUT UP!" **Karma stood up and punched me and grabbed me

"**Who do you think you are? Just because you are in class 3-A does that mean you are better than me! After all you are going use and throw me away aren't you? You manipulative bastard!"**

I stared at him as he huffed and let go of me.

"Go home Ryu."

I stared before walking towards his desk.

"The Keichi Family is from a clan of samurais… We value loyalty more than our life."

He snorted "Empty words have-"

I snatch up his penknife and he tensed.

I sliced my wrist and he stared in shock. "What are you…"

"**I, Keichi Ryu, do hereby make an oath bound by blood. I will stand by Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma for all of eternity."**

As my blood drip, Karma stared speechless.

"Heh…"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Go bandage that up Ryo… don't want you to bleed to death before you hold up that oath."

I chuckled before going out through the window feeling Karma smiling behind me.

Life is certainly interesting.

* * *

**_Please tell me how you think by reviewing!_**


	2. Negotiation

_**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei! If I own it Nagisa-chan would have cross-dressed like in the second chapter.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi so those who are homophobes or those who don't like can just get the hell away.**_

* * *

I walked through the forest in the mountain behind the school to reach Class 3-E. Karma is still suspended from school and Nagisa is still too nice, I couldn't be sure if Nagisa is being bullied or not

Even if most students in class 3-E did not deserve to be there, but there are certainly some that are suppose to be there.

I saw the building from a distance and was confused… isn't school over? Why isn't anyone walking out of the building?

I walked towards the classroom and knocked before opening the door…

Only to see the students sitting and not moving, they looked slightly surprised. From the corner of my eye I could see… something yellow flying away at high speed… what is that?

"Hey isn't that Keichi Ryu a top student from Class 3-A"

"What is he doing here?"

I ignored the murmurs but couldn't hide my surprise at the students… all of them have a high amount of potential to kill… and they seem to be holding… weapons?

"Ryu-kun!" I looked to the front and saw my target.

"Yo! Nagisa!" I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah! I just receive my paycheck from my part-time job so I wanted to treat you lunch yet you are not picking up your phone!" I pouted.

"Sorry! We are still having lessons currently."

"Eh so late? But where is your teach-" From the corner of my eyes what I saw cause me to widened my eyes.

I grabbed Nagisa arm.

"R-Ryu-kun what are you…"

"How did you get this burn?" I pointed out at the 1st degree burn behind his forearm.

"E-Eh?" He looked as his arm before panicking

"U-Um I-I"

Dark aura surrounded me before glaring at the rest of the student body causing them to flinch.

"**Who. Did. This. To. You." **

"N-No you mis-"

Suddenly the door opened and a menacing tall man came in, I narrowed my eyes… _This guy… he has killed before._

"K-Karasuma-san!" _San?_

"Get out… lessons is still in session."

" Are you the teacher here?"

"Yes." _He's lying._

I glared before going out of the class… something is not right… yet I could not do anything yet.

The only thing I could do is to go home.

* * *

My family consists of my grandmother and me. We took turns cooking and we survive on the cash my grandma saved when she was working and my part-time job.

We were eating dinner when my grandmother spoke up. "Ryu… you have been troubled lately… is there any problem in school."

"There isn't Oba-san. I am excelling in my academic endeavor."

"What about your social endeavor." I flinched ever so slightly…

She sighed "I have noticed the injuries on your right wrist… you have made the oath haven't you?"

Ah she is as sharp as ever... thats why i love her.

"I would not question but if there is something that we value is that **the oath is absolute**. If you need to do anything keep it. I would support you all the way."

I tilted my head thinking… "Oba-san… I would like to request something."

* * *

I sighed as I knocked at the door… I hate dealing with **him**

"Come in."

I opened the door and I raised hand to catch a high speeding soccer ball.

I narrowed my eyes before smiling at the father and son…

"Asano-san and Asano-kun good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Keichi-kun." The most powerful man in the school, Gakuho Asano the board chairman smiled.

"Asano-kun you shouldn't play soccer indoors… if it was someone else he or she could get hurt." I lightly scolded at Gakushu Asano… the head of the student council.

"Sorry Keichi-kun I was just a bit bored." He smirked.

I smiled "There's no need to worry, no one was hurt anyway." I threw his ball back.

"Now, is there anything I can help you Keichi-kun?" Gakuho Asano asked.

I slide a small envelop on the table towards him.

"This is a request for me to be transferred to Class 3-E," I smiled as I sense the feeling of surprise through the both of them. (Though they do not show it.)

"Is there any particular reason for this odd request?"

"My reasoning is rather personal."

"Is this about your friend in class 3-E?" As expected of the board chairman, he is really a terrifying man.

"Ah… that is true."

"Then I am afraid I will have to reject your request." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Keichi-kun, you are a marvelous student." I don't like where this is going…

"I can see your success in the future; you belong to class 3-A where all students stand above the rest."

That would only mean a bigger easier target on your back…

"You shouldn't bring down yourself and associate yourself with those delinquents from 3-E."

Most in 3-E are actually really talented…

"Yeah, Keichi-kun you should stay with us in 3-A. You belong to those who stands above the rest." The chairman of the student council said.

The father-son combo both are basically leaking menacing aura pressuring me to take back my request… I am probably facing of with the two most dangerous people in this school… scary.

There is a solution to this though.

I just have to smile and ignore their aura and answer them with the most socially accepted answer.

"I appreciated both of your praises, but then my friends comes first." _Always _

"I remember this school enforces loyalty and I have made my promise that I will be with them throughout the school year."

"But, Kei-"

"Enough." The board chairman said before smiling.

"It would appear that we couldn't talk you down… Keichi Ryu."

"And you have finally stopped beating around the bush… Gakuho Asano."

He chuckled, "You are really such a marvelous student in more ways than another… I would really need to keep a close eye on you."

I simply smiled, "And you are really such a dangerous human being… So is my request accepted?"

"Yes… you can go now."

I turned around before smirking… _Success…_

* * *

I would be moved to 3-E in a few days… and that bastard of the chairman told the teacher to tell everyone in 3-A today…

That is why I am in this current position…

I am now walking through the school with students looking and murmuring with each other.

"Hey look it's the fallen prince."

I looked up… god it's the rest of the stuck up elite. (Top 7 in Class 3-A)

"It would appear that the prince is not as invincible as we thought." Araki Teppei the second in school said as he tried to loom over me…

Keyword, **tried**.

A scissors found its way on Araki shirt pinning him on the wall.

"W-Wha!"

"Ah… sorry my hand slipped." I smirked… before walking up to him and grab my scissors back.

"But Araki-san… do remember this… I was not forced to 3-E… I **chose**… so next time, do not blame me when one of your limb is… unable to function." I simply smiled and leak a slight killing intent.

Nevertheless… it worked, everyone have stopped bothering me.

Though when I was walking home… a black car stopped beside me and a lady wearing black outfit came out of it.

"Keichi Ryu?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I am from the police."

That was when everything I planned for took a huge turn.

I was led to a huge building and into a room… where Karma is lying back on the sofa.

"Oh?" we both muttered out.

There was an awkward silence before I sighed, "Did you kill someone?"

"Nope! Not yet anyway… think Nagisa did it?"

"Nah… at least not yet…"

"So why are you here? I thought this was 3-E business?"

"Oh! I transferred there." He coughed before giving me a look of disbelieve.

"What! What the hell did you do? Fuck the board chairman's son?"

"Hahaha! That would be great seeing him submit to me but no… not yet." We both shared a look before laughing out loud.

"Ha-But seriously imagining you fucking that stuck up bastard is OMG my stomach hurts! Hahahah!"

"Yeah! It is just so-ahahaha!" We went into a laughing fit and after awhile we stopped.

"So Ryu… mind telling me why did you want to transfer to 3-E?"

"Ho? You don't think I'm forced to go there?"

"Please even you are forced to go there you must have wanted to be forced there."

I laughed a bit before turning serious.

"Nagisa was hurt…"

Karma shared a look of shock before narrowing his eyes.

"How?"

"There was a slight burn behind his arm… I can safely say that it was no accident."

"That would mean it was a student… or a teacher… I am gonna kill that bastard…"

"There are currently four suspects… they are-"

We were then interrupted when the lady from before came in.

"Good afternoon… let me get to the point, 3-E is now an assassination class."

We both widened our eyes in shock…

* * *

_**Omake!**_

_**Shiota Nagisa POV (Cause there was just too little of him T_T)**_

I really like Ryu-kun and Karma-kun; they are both my best friends.

But sometimes they are really too protective of me…

They interrogate me everyday when I didn't answer their call and they beat up those who have injured me. (Even if it was accidental.)

But when Ryu-kun found out about my burn… that was when I hoped he was not so protective.

We would have to go through intensive memory erasure treatment if we leak out the information… that would mean we wouldn't be able to continue this assassination class… and only this assassination class allowed me to be recognized… I would be happy in this assassination class.

I am happy… really happy that Ryu-kun cared for me that much yet I hated him that time…

I was relieved that Karasuma-san has intervened… I don't want to bring myself to hate Ryu-kun again.

Because he and Karma-kun are both are **mine**.

* * *

_**I always have thought Nagisa to have a bit of a Yandere (which means nice on the outside but a devil inside) personality and not all cute and innocent as we made him out to be. This Nagisa have been shown in the first chapter where he thought, "I bet I can kill him… I mean he doesn't even see me as a hitman." So yeah please review it would be so appreciated.**_


	3. Introduction To 3-E

_**Lol I have been updating this very fast… why? Because I fucking enjoy it! I mean come on! I love assassination classroom too much and I want to spread the love to everyone and possibly increase the amount of fans of this manga! I am still waiting for an Assassination Classroom yaoi doujinshi dammit!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom Matsui Yuusei… if I do Akabane would have sex with Nagisa already… hot steamy sex.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, so those close-minded people can fuck off.**_

* * *

Shiota Nagisa panted… Karasuma-sensei's lessons were really tiring and everyone is really tired after.

"There's a Quiz at 6 huh?" Sugino sighed

"Well you wanted gym to end," Nagisa pointed out chuckling slightly at the irony.

And out of the distance Nagisa noticed someone standing there drinking a packet drink.

"Karma-kun… you've returned." Nagisa muttered out.

"Yo Nagisa-kun, been a while." He said as he walked across them.

"Woah that's the Koro-sensei I have heard about? Amazing he really does look like an octopus."

Out of the corner Koro-sensei finally noticed Karma.

"You would be Akabane Karma-kun right? I'd heard your suspension ended today" He crossed his arms (Tentacles?) and his faced turns red as he sighed.

"You really shouldn't be late on your first day."

"Ahaha I've gotta get back into rhythm of school life." Karma sheepishly replied before holding out his hand.

"It'll be more relaxed if you use my first name. Anyway its nice to meet you sensei."

"Same here lets have a fun and interesting year." Koro-sensei raised his tentacle and accepted the handshake…

And his tentacle was destroyed.

Karma immediately exposes his blade hidden in his sleeves and stabbed forward.

Koro-sensei jumped to the right in his extreme speed… only to dodge an incoming sweep of a blade.

He reacted too slowly though and loss another tentacle.

Beside Koro-sensei was… Keichi Ryu.

"Huh you are really fast and these knives really do work against you… I tried cutting one into small pieces and sticking them to my hand but… Y'know sensei, to be deceived by such a simple trick, and on top of that to jump that far back, aren't you a bit too frightened." Karma narrated.

"You were also quite easy to predict… Sensei." Ryu injected.

"You are…"

"I am Keichi Ryu… I was transferred here to this class and I will be your student… though I am kind of disappointed I expected more than speed from you." Ryu walked closer to Karma.

"You reaction time was 0.210 seconds… a normal human reaction time… If I had swung just a tiny bit faster your head would have rolled sensei." Ryu smirked.

"I heard you were called Koro-sensei because you were unkillable but…" Karma moved up close to the sensei.

"What's this… sensei could it be that you are actually and easy mark." Karma and Ryu both smirked as his face turned almost black. With veins popping out of his head.

"Nagisa you're friends with them right? What sort of people are they?" Kaede asked

"We were in the same class for out 1st and 2nd years but…" Nagisa looked at Karma.

"Karma-kun in the second years has been suspended because of acts of violence… and they put students like that in class 3-E too. But… currently in our situation he might be an honor student."

"Eh? Why is that?"

Karma took out his knife and started playing with it.

"If dangerous weapons and the like are the foundation of sneak attacks and foul play then Karma-kun will probably excel."

"Then what about Keichi Ryu… he is supposed to be a top student right?"

"Ah Ryu-kun he…"

"I negotiated with the chairman to be here." Ryu piped in.

"Ryu-kun you did that? Why?" Nagisa asked shocked.

"I suspected you were bullied… therefore I needed to make sure that you are alright… well me and Karma both… isn't that right?"

"Of course." Ryu and Karma both instantly released deep dark killing intent.

"**Anyone who touches you… will wish they were never born." **Ryu and Karma both muttered out at the same time scaring the rest of the students…

* * *

_**Keichi Ryu POV…**_

Koro-sensei… is really just too fascinating… Mach 20 speed, regenerative limbs, and multipurpose tentacles… it feels like someone's dream character came true…

We are in the classroom and I sit with Karma at the back.

We are having a quiz but it was so easy that Karma and I have finished it in 15 minutes… and currently sensei sulking at the corner punching the wall amuses us to no end.

"All of that brooding is annoying! Koro-sensei! We're taking a quiz you know." Ah Hinata-chan has to ruin the fun.

From the corner of my eyes I could see what Karma is planning… only he can think of such a sly plan.

"Yo Karma, Don't come crying when you get that monster mad~" Terasaka and his friends… I narrowed my eyes… they were the ones who cause Nagisa to get hurt.

"It would've been better if you stayed secluded at home again~" Muramatsu… I wonder if he has a death wish.

"If you were about to be killed of course you would be angry… Terasaka it's different than when a certain someone failed and wet himself." Ah… smart move causing a commotion to get attention to him.

"Wh- I didn't piss myself! Bastard you looking for a fight." Oh the irony.

"Hey you over there don't make a ruckus during the test!" The red face teacher looked really angry… probably still sore over the insult we made.

"Sorry Koro-sensei." Oh so he is starting…

"You see I already finished so I'll just eat Gelato and be quite."

"You can't do something like that during class! Honestly where did you buy tha…" The teacher seems to have finally realized.

"THA! THAT'S THE ONE I WENT TO ITALY AND BOUGHT YESTERDAY!"

"Ah sorry! Ryu said I would be able to find something cold in the faculty room." I smirked

"_The faculty room is usually used by teacher so 80% of the items you find there should belong to Koro-sensei… there should be some blackmail materials there." I said to Karma._

Ah I knew Karma would make good use of that knowledge.

"This cannot be settled with an apology! And after I went through so much trouble flying through the cold stratosphere so the gelato wouldn't melt!" So he has the ability to survive any temperature? Or did he just wear thick clothes there.

" Heh. So what will you do? Hit me?"

"Absolutely not! I will just eat what's left!" He took a step… Karma and I smirked.

He leg started to dissolve and Karma whipped out a gun.

"Ahaha~ I fooled you again." He shot at him and he dodged… to right where I wanted him again.

I swung blade and struck another limb… he was really still too fast for me to strike the head.

"You should be more careful Sensei… after all… we are all hunting you." I said with a smile before siting and leaning back on my seat.

Karma smirked. "We'll use these sorts of tricks however many times it takes… I don't care about interfering with class. If you don't like it then you should kill me as well as my parents."

He took a step forward as I frowned… he is still sore about that huh.

He took the cone and stabbed it on the teacher shirt.

"But from that moment on, no one will view you as a teacher anymore… you'll just be a murderous monster. **I will have killed… your existence as a sensei.**"

He smiled before throwing his test paper at sensei.

"Here my test. The answers are probably all correct. Bye sensei! Lets play tomorrow too."

And he left.

I sighed… he is troubled.

After school, I walked towards the train station only to see a few assholes bullying Nagisa again… I narrowed my eyes and was about to intervene when Karma came and solve

"Ah! Ryu-kun! Would you want to come home with us?" I nodded and walked with them.

"By the way Nagisa-kun." Karma suddenly spoke.

"Do you know Koro-sensei pretty well?"

"Y…Yeah well… sort of?"

"So do you think he'd get angry if I called him an octopus or something like that?"

"Octopus? Hmm… It'd be more like the opposite." We looked at him in surprise.

"He draws himself as an octopus and it seems he uses an octopus as his player character in games too. A while ago he dug a hole on school grounds and said 'Octopus pot'" I sweat dropped.

"…As a one- line gag." Nagisa sighed

"It seems like somewhat of a trademark for sensei."

"Hmm… I see, I've thought of something nasty." I narrowed my eyes… I really hope Karma is not going to do anything dangerous.

"Karma-kun what are you planning to do next?" Nagisa muttered out… he is as worried as me huh.

"…Y'know I'm happy…" I widened my eyes as a train arrived

"I'd been wondering what I would do if he were just a monster but… with him unexpectedly being an upstanding sensei… **I'll be able to kill a proper teacher… since the previous one went and died of his own accord.**"

He is definitely going into depression.

After Karma arrived his stop it only left Nagisa and me.

"Ryu-kun?"

"Hn?"

"You think Karma-kun is going to be alright? I can't help to feel that he is very depressed about thinking about **him**…"

"Yeah… We can always console tomorrow… though… we might not get the chance though."

"Eh?"

I reached my stop and walked out. "Goodbye Nagisa! See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Ryu-kun…"

* * *

The next day… Karma was really too impatient...

Karma stabbed an octopus and placed it onto Koro-sensei's chair… How idiotic… and I was disappointed that actually everyone is now sweating and expecting Koro-sensei to react… I can bet that he will not and would actually use it to humiliate Karma.

Through the target's behavior it should be clear that he would throw this type of threat as a joke and use it to his advantages… Karma is definitely not thinking straight… Yesterdays event must have caused him be rather depressed.

The door opened. "Good morning."

"Hm? What's matter everyone?" He noticed the octopus.

"Ah sorry! I mistook it for you and ended up killing it… I'll throw it away so just bring it over here." I lay on my desk and I sighed inwardly… what a horrible plan.

I looked up and saw… his tentacle hands have turn into drills. I widened my eyes about to jump out and defend Karma I stopped myself when the teacher flew out and returned with a bag and… a missile?

"Allow me to show you, Karma-kun. The power of these drill tentacles and the heat of this missile snatched from the self-defense force."

He drills the octopus on the missile flame.

"**Sensei never lets an assassin go home bored."**

He rushed forward… and feed Karma a takoyaki? Karma immediately spit it out.

"That complexion comes from not having eaten breakfast, doesn't it? I have made takoyaki with mach speed if you eat this you'll come closer to being a healthy child."

He released as slight menacing aura. "You know Karma-kun, I am a teacher who performs maintenance and improvements on the rusted dull blades of assassins for example." He ate his takoyaki.

"**You should come at me each day with a serious intent to kill… and each time I will improve you. Before school lets out, I will polish your body and spirit until they shine."**

And then lessons started.

Koro-sensei was going through some problems while I noticed Karma moving and was about to raise his gun… did he forget that Koro-sensei could sense air movement? From afar it would be almost impossible to kill.

As expected the teacher extended his hands and removed his gun.

"…And it turns into this, ah Karma-kun the span between drawing your gun and firing is much too slow. I had time to spare so I gave you some nail art." His control over his tentacle is of high level.

During cooking lesson, Karma-kun went for a more direct assault… by spilling a pot on the teacher. As expected it didn't work… Karma was even dressed up in a frilly apron… that is really a rare sight.

His final attempt was even more direct… and it ended too pitifully.

Karma is now sitting on a tree near a cliff while Nagisa and I stood at a distance. Karma is biting his nails in irritation.

"Karma-kun… Don't be impatient and we'll all kill him together…" Nagisa muttered out

"You have been a bit too impatient Karma. Your plans have been a bit too careless you should calm down." I stated

Nagisa stepped up "If you target Koro-sensei by yourself… no matter what tricks you use you can't kill him. He's different from normal teachers after all." Karma did not answer… just seem to be deep in thought.

After a while he spoke up "No way. I want to kill him. Him surviving by some fluke would piss me off the most."

"Now then Karma-kun." We turned back and saw Koro-sensei.

"Today sensei certainly provided you with lots of improvements… You can still kill me you know?" He is looking down on us.

"I will polish you until you shine even brighter."

Karma smirked. "I'd just like to confirm it but Koro-sensei you're a teacher right?" Eh?

"? Yes."

"So would a teacher put his life on the line to protect his students?" Wait don't tell me.

"Of course a teacher's a teacher after all.

"I see that's good." He raised his gun.

"In that case I can definitely…" No he is not going to do what I am thinking he is going to do.

He jumped "Kill you."

I rushed forwards disregarding anything else until I felt a rush of wind went pass me. I looked down and saw… Karma trapped on a web of tentacle?

I collapse on my knees in relieve.

After Karma was rescued Nagisa immediately rushed and hug him and I also couldn't help and sighed in relieve.

"Karma… you act so recklessly… you are going to be the death of me," I muttered out.

"Having thought it over I figured that just now would be the best way I could kill him, but I guess I'll quietly rework my plan for a while."

"If you dare pull that stunt again I am going to slap you" Nagisa muttered out. We chuckled.

"What's this? Have you already run out of ideas?" We turn towards Koro-sensei.

"I still have lots of maintenance implements for retaliatory purposes though. You are also an unexpectedly easy opponent."

Karma was is definitely irritated and Nagisa and I can only chuckled as a vein popped up on Karma's head.

"I'm going to kill you… Tomorrow that is." He said with a smile… I smiled too… he's mood have gotten better.

This Assassination classroom… may just be fun.

After school is over I went home took a shower and was about to go to bed until I received a call…

"Hey Ryu… do you think you can have a sleep over…"

I sighed.

"Oba-san I will not be home today." I said as I walked out of the house… and reached Karma's house.

I went through his window and he smiled.

And gave me a deep kiss.

Our relationship, which consists of Nagisa, Karma and me, goes beyond being friends.

"I need help to cheer up from my recent depression." He said as he started to undress my top.

"Wouldn't it be better if we include Nagisa? We have been ignoring him for too long I think… and you would like it better." I asked before moaning as Karma bit my neck.

"I am going rough today… I don't want to hurt delicate little Nagisa." He said as he gave me another kiss.

I chuckled "So its alright to hurt me?" I said as I slowly unbutton his pajamas.

"I won't be too rough until it cause you to hurt… I promised I will not hurt you again." Karma muttered out.

I smiled as we continued our activity…

* * *

_**Omake!**_

_**Koro-sensei POV.**_

Akabane Karma… what a problematic student. He is really smart and was able think of many creative plans that I could not think of and he is very strong. Though he is a bit too hotheaded. I will need to think someway to teach him.

I was surprised though that he managed to rile me up and successfully injure me. He has a high potential of being great…

He worked well with Keichi Ryu… he was a student that transfer to our class just because of Nagisa right? He is very accurate and paid a lot of attention to small details that sometimes I did not notice. Though he is lacking in his social life and I guess I will have him to socialize more.

I was surprised that he managed to accurately time my reaction time and gave Karma-kun enough data to carry out his plan… he has a high potential of being great…

Nagisa Shiota… he is one of the most behaved student in my class and one of the sole reason Karma-kun and Ryu-kun met each other. He is lacking in physical aspects where I have to work with him yet he is very talented in assassination… he is able to hide his bloodlust so well…

I was surprised that he managed to come close at killing me… I would have been dead if I did not have my moulting ability… he has a high potential of being great.

I would not be surprised if they managed to kill me within the year.

The Wolf… the Hawk… and the Viper

They are going to be great.

But first! I still need to go Hawaii and buy that exclusive figuring! I heard there are only 20 in the whole wide world!

* * *

_**Ahaha! A slight little lime in this but since this is going to be T-rated so yeah no lemon here but I probably will be writing a separate fic that consist explicit lemon that happen here. So please review!**_


	4. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer: Matsui Yuusei owns Assassination classroom… I am planning to overtake his ownership though… just need a few more guns to do so.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi a bit of OOCness.**_

* * *

Koro-sensei is an almost unkillable being… I sighed.

Even though I my main objective is to make sure Nagisa and Karma is safe in class 3-E… I slowly feel the thrill of the challenge of killing an almost all-powerful being.

Killing him is hard though.

He has all-purpose tentacles, his strength is not bad, his reaction time is not slow… and his best ability would be his super speed.

His speed would make it almost impossible to kill him head on and killing him from afar is also almost impossible. He has superb eyesight and observation skills and is able stop bullet by moving fast enough to convert the bullets kinetic energy into something else.

I am no Karma but I am able to come up with decent plans yet I can't! The weaknesses of him are really too insignificant and he is able to counter those weaknesses with his other abilities.

"These contain poison please drink them!" I sweat dropped once I heard that… Okuda Manami… I heard she was horrible in everything except Chemistry, but wow. That was really unexpected.

But was even unexpected would be that Koro-sensei actually drank them… and his head grew wings.

I ignored what happened afterwards as I started thinking, normal human poison would not be able to hurt him… the only thing that we know is that the rubber substance that we were given can destroy his cells… we probably can use that as poison but I doubt he would accept that.

I narrowed my eyes… assassinating him is the only way… but he already knows that we are his assassins so he would definitely be on guard when we are close. The only possible way to kill him would be to kill him when he least suspected so the best way is to stop assassination attempts and draw to a false sense of security… and we will need to kill him in a way where he would be unable to react or stop.

His reaction time is 0.210 seconds. That is the most useful information that I have obtained…

Logically it will be good if we can bring the teacher out and assassinate him in public by hiring others… but Koro-sensei has shown that his is able to detect killing intent… the only people that have been able to hide it was Nagisa and Karma…

Nagisa can have a better chance, as he is able to hide his blood lust better…

Currently killing Koro-sensei with little plans that we have used last time is lower than 1.1%...

I suddenly felt the tentacle hitting my head. I looked up and saw Koro-sensei… have a bit of a red face.

"I would appreciate if you actually pay attention to class Ryu-kun!" Sensei… pouted? I guess…

"Ahaha… sorry I was deep in thought sensei! Maybe if you could…" I slide my blade hidden in my sleeves… and swung it.

Obviously I met with thin air.

"Good job. I actually did not see that knife until the last second! Ryu-kun! But you will need to do it faster in order to hit sensei!" He rubbed my head before going back to teach…

I blinked… that felt nice…

Surprisingly he makes for a really good sensei…

* * *

Lesson's over yet I stayed back in class… Koro-sensei was really a fascinating being. He has the potential to be great… yet he wanted to destroy the world, which leads to many questions. What's his motive? What's the point in teacher us then? Was it for his amusement?

"Why are you still here Ryu-kun? Class have been dismissed" I looked up and saw Koro-sensei.

"A-Ah just thinking of something…"

"You know… out of the class you have the least active in trying to assassinate me… why?"

I tilted my head. "Cause it's still currently impossible to do so. I needed more information and it is illogical to launch a plan when it is not ready."

Koro-sensei chuckled. "In a real assassination that would be so… but I am still your teacher attempting assassinations on me would only do you good."

"Hm?" Now I am confused.

"Unlike other assassinations, assassinating me would show my weakness and habits."

"But that would also cause you to be more alert when we are close." I countered

"Yes… that maybe so… but wouldn't it better to get information to create a fool proof plan." He said while smiling creepily.

"There is no such thing as fool proof."

"Ah… but it would increase the chances of your success… isn't that right?" he said.

"Also you have forgotten about something."

"Hm?" I forgotten about something?

"**_Human Growth_****."**

I widened my eyes… by practicing assassinations we would be able to increase our skills… we may not manage to reach sensei's speed but we would still be able to reach a speed where he does not have time to react… even if not physically improving we would be able to improve on our coordination... how could I forget such a concept…

I frowned… but when the time comes… would my classmate actually listen to me… me being a 3-A top student would have caused many of them to avoid me or ignore me at any rate… them not asking me why I am not going out of class is evidence enough that they aren't actually my friends yet.

"So you finally know what wrong." I blushed did I say all of that out loud?

"I will be expecting great things from you then, Ryu-kun. Better go home now and get a good night sleep!" He said as he walked out of the classroom.

I stared at where Koro-sensei disappeared to before sighing to myself… he have been so much more of a teacher than all teachers that have taught me combined.

I walked home that day with many things to think about.

* * *

The next day… after school

"Ano..." I called out to everyone. And everyone's attention turned to me.

"Is everyone free this weekend… I want to invite everyone to the Tokyo festival…" that seems to shock everyone

"Wait! Isn't Tokyo Festival one of the biggest festivals ever made! I heard tickets have already been sold out!" Isogai pointed out.

"Ahaha I know the organizers and they kinda… owe my family… some favors… so asked for 29 tickets and they agreed." (Translation, I blackmailed the organizers.)

"Wow! They must have owed you big favors!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Ano… Ryu-kun." I turned and saw Koro-sensei uncomfortably close to me.

"Are teachers invited? Would you mind giving me one?"

"Ehh! Koro-sensei! You should be asking for such things!" Hayami Rinka complained.

"B-But! I have been trying to get a ticket for that festival since the start of the year! Yet I couldn't get it! All have been booked by other customers!" He screeched.

I simply smiled. "Well I have 2 extra! One for you and Karasuma-sensei." I looked at him expectantly…

"Sorry, this weekend I will need to be at the ministry of defense I can't go." Oh well he is not actually needed.

"Che! Like I would to some stupid festival." Terasaka scoffed as he and his goons ran off. Good… I will burn in hell before I become sociable with him without giving him some punishment for hurting Nagisa.

"Well the rest? Is there anyone that doesn't want to go?"

"Of course not! I would love to go there!" Sugino exclaimed.

"Yeah I heard there is a science fair there too!" Okuda said.

"Thank you very much! Keichi-kun!"

I simply smiled "Ahaha! Well its going to be like a class trip then?'

"Oh! A class trip! Then I have to go and prepare then!" Sensei said as he took off.

Karma smirked… "What are you up to now? You usually don't blackmail people for such trivial stuff."

The silence was deafening…

"EHHH! YOU BLACKMAILED THEM!"

"Oh come on, its not my fault that the organizer read porn in his office! I just made use of that knowledge."

"Hey! I take offence to that! You shouldn't make use of men's honest pleasure time!" Okajima shouted out as the whole class and I sweat dropped thinking. _How the hell is that 'honest'_?

"Mah! I really just want to invite everyone to relax there!"

"Well, it's decided then we all will go there this Saturday then!" Kataoka Megu the class rep announced.

* * *

Of course my plan was not just for us to relax…

My real objective… was to gain answers… or to end all of this.

Nighttime arrives, and as expected, everyone wanted to ride the Ferris wheel.

I followed sensei up to the Ferris wheel without anyone noticing.

"Is there something you need? Ryu-kun?" Sensei asked as he smiled.

I smirked as I press the switch and the windows and the door locked… I have rigged the entire Ferris wheel the day before.

"I needed answers."

"I said before… you all should be focused on assassinations…" he was cut off as I swung my blade at him. He stopped it with a tentacle.

"I can't allow that… you are awakening their potential to kill… by the time we have killed you the rest of the class would have fallen too deep into the darkness… they will no longer have the ability go back to normal life." I said as I shot him. He dodged but he lost a tentacle, as expected trapping him is the best way to kill him.

"Oh… is that concern that I heard from you?" Sensei teased.

"I am concern with them… they are after all my classmates,"

A tentacle suddenly held me.

"Hmm… so what are you going to do then? The only way to save them according to you is to kill me."

"Which I intended to do today." I kicked my bag as grenades fell out all about to explode and I smirked… I may die but he will too. His molting ability will not be available until next month.

I closed my eyes as I accepted my fate…

Only to hear a small explosion and nothing else…

I snapped open my eyes and widened my eyes in shock as I saw… a skin from sensei's molting covering the grenades?

"Wow! If I did not save up multiple of my molting skin in my backpack today I would have been killed! Good job Ryu-kun! You get high points for this assassination."

I stared blankly at him.

After a few minutes I sighed.

"I can't figure you out at all."

"Hm?"

"Destroying the world… what the point in that? Teaching us how to kill you… what is the actual point in doing that? I get that you are teaching a lot of students a lot of life lessons through assassinations… but there are other ways of doing so…"

"Sensei have a lot of secrets… but you can find them out after you kill me." He said as he smirks while I pouted at him.

"But you shouldn't worry too much Ryu-kun." I tiled my head.

"I am after all your teacher… teachers always want the best of their students." He smiled.

"**You should focus on how to kill me.**"

I stared… before laughing.

"You sounded so cliché just now!"

"E-Eh! I just wanted to let you know that! How dare you laugh at your teacher after he gave you good advice!"

"But- Ahahaha!" After laughing I simply smiled.

"I suppose that I shouldn't worry so much…" I said as I get out the Ferris wheel when it reaches the land.

Before walking off I said to him. "But know this… I will kill you as soon as possible."

* * *

"My name is Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you everyone!" An assassin obviously… yet her acting is really too cheesy… but obviously Koro-sensei fell in love with her big… you know what.

During PE Koro-sensei was called off by Irina-sensei… and she finally revealed herself.

Isogai asked "So…Umm… Irina-sensei? Class is starting so should we return to the classroom?

"Classes?" She said as is lighted up a cigarrete "… oh right you are all free to do as you see fit. Also could you stop being so familiar with me and stop calling me by first name? I have no intention of playing of a teacher except for wen I'm in front of that octopus. Call me 'Jelavic-oneesama'."

"So what now? Bitch-neesan." I burst out laughing

"DON'T SHORTEN IT! AND STOP LAUGHING!"

"You're a professional killer right? Will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts."

She chuckled. "The difference between brats and grown-ups is how we adults do things." She turned to Nagisa "You are Shiota Nagisa right?"

She moved in to kiss him… only to be stopped by a scissor and a switchblade.

"If you…" I said

"…Touch Nagisa" Karma spoke.

"**We'll kill you." **We spoke.

She seem in shock before scoffing and turned to Nagisa.

"Come to the faculty office after this, I want to hear the information you've gathered on that guy… well I have plenty of ways to make you talk though.

"A-Ah ok."

"As for the rest of you! Those with useful information come and speak with me! I'm doing you all a favor and I'll even lend some manpower to the girls." A few men came forward… god they smell horrible Koro-sensei should have already known they are here.

"A professional's job lies in having both skill and personal connections. You brats should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch and if you get in the way of my assassination mission even a little bit… **I'll kill you."**

Most of us from class 3-E… currently detest this teacher.

We then had a very irritating language lessons that even I am currently having a hard time trying to control my boiling rage that is about to burst

"Keichi-san?" I snapped out of my thought before looking as Isogai, Sugino, Maehara, Sugaya, and Nakamura approached me.

"Keichi-san what do you think of our new sensei?" Isogai asked

I simply smiled… as I crushed my pen that I was holding. "I think she needs to be tortured and killed then put to the seven pits of hell and I hear her scream for mercy as I add more fuel to the flames…" I said as I release my killing intent that I was hiding for the whole of the entire lesson.

To my surprise they accept my killing intent and even added to it.

"Yes… I think so too. I would love to humiliate her." Isogai muttered.

"I would love to cut her down too…" Maehara flipped out an anti-sensei knife

"Yes I would love to punch that bitch in the stomach." Nakamura cracked her knuckles.

"I will provide disguises if you need." Sugaya pulled out a brush.

"I can throw a high speed baseball from afar." Sugino started to play with his baseball.

I simply smiled. "Well I don't think we should do anything though."

"Huh?" All of them called out.

"She ordered her minions to built a metal shack… that would mean that they would use real bullets… meaning that her assassination attempt would be a complete failure… I just hope Koro-sensei would use his tentacle in more ways than one."

We smirked as we emitted killing intent scaring everyone in close vicinity even Karma was shivering.

Of course when we went out there was a huge explosion of sounds… then there was a scream? And some shlooping sounds? Okajima being the pervert he is nosebleed and fainted while the rest of us ran towards the shack and saw Koro-sensei came out from the shack.

Followed by Bitch-neesan in an old fashion school PE clothes…

"Impossible… for all of that to have happened in a mere minute…" She moaned?

"The stiffness in my shoulder and back was loosened I received oil, face and lymph node messages… I was forced to quickly change clothes… and on top of that for those slippery tentacles to do such things."

Everyone sweat-dropped except for the little group just now and me who smirked darkly while chuckling.

"Koro-sensei… What did you do?" Nagisa asked.

"Who knows? Adults have their own sort of maintenance after all."

"That's the face of a horrible adult!" Almost all of the females in the class shouted out.

"Now lets return to the classroom." He ushered.

Of course when we reach classroom it is that bitch's lesson again… and of course she is agitated and tapping into her Ipad furiously

"Aha~ Bitch-neesan's pretty frantic… having that sort of thing done to her must have damaged her pride~" Karma sang while I smirked.

"Now if only she could be subjected to more of that and get her spirit completely crushed." I muttered out as I took out a scissor and twirl it causing Karma to sweat drop.

"Sensei" Isogai called out.

"If you're not going to teach us could you switch out with Koro-sensei? We're taking entrance exams this year, so…"

"Hmph! You want to be taught by that vicious monster? Comparing the earth's predicament to entrance exams… how nice to be a carefree kid."

"**Moreover the way I hear it, all of you in Class E seem to be the misfit failures of this school… even if you start studying now, it's meaningless."**

I flinched… I could fell Karma and Nagisa looking at me in concern yet I paid that no mind as a memory appear through my mind.

"_What a worthless student you are! Keichi Ryu." As the sensei said this I flinched._

"_I give up all hope on you Keichi! All the time I have no idea why you can even grasp this simple concept!" The teacher scolded me. I was furious… and I studied hard._

_And when I became successful. "Keichi! As expected of my own favorite student! I knew you could do it." I could see him wearing a horrible mask…_

_And then… all I can see was red._

"I know here's what we'll do…" Bitch couldn't finish her statement as a scissor found itself stuck on the blackboard behind her... near her neck.

"Irina Jelavic." I spoke with clear pronunciation to make a statement.

"Could you leave?" I spoke with a smile as I pour out killing intent.

"What are you-?"

"The area you are standing belongs to a teacher… and you do not deserve to be a teacher. Please get out of there before you get hurt."

"Hah! You think you brats can-"

"Irina Jelavic, female, assassin, generally used seduction to reel in target. By your physic it would mean that you are fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. You may be a professional but I doubt you can handle 27 teenagers that are familiar with combat." I said without missing a beat while smiling and releasing killing intent.

"It would be for your own safety if you could leave. It will be… unfortunate if you get hurt from a bunch of teens by your standard… It will definitely be a detriment to your professionalism…"

She widened her eyes as the whole class added into the killing intent causing her to turn and walk out of the classroom.

I sighed before I felt someone tackled me.

"Good job! Ryu!" Sugino exclaimed

"You were really cool!" Yada said

"Wow! You managed to get that bitch away!"

"Finally someone showed her up!"

Everyone was cheering and laughing… and I couldn't help and laughed with them

This class… really feels like a family.

* * *

_**Omake? (Actually not really as this is important to the plot but I guess it counts as one?)**_

_**Bitch-sensei POV (God I love her name and I do not hate her even though above… I just find it justified for Ryu to get angry.)**_

"What the heck is with those brats?" I screamed out

"They are in the same room with such a wonderful woman you know? Don't you think they should be grateful?"

"There's likely some minor classroom discord due to them not being welcoming but enough already. Go give them a proper apology. Assuming you want to continue the assassination that is."

I couldn't believe my ears… me an assassin, actually teaching in order to assassinate?

"Why? I don't have any experience as a teacher you know? Let me concentrate solely on assassinating!"

Karasuma sighed. "Guess there's no helping it. Come with me."

I was led to the forest… when the target is sitting down drinking and writing something.

"What is he doing?"

"Writing test questions… evidently he does this every Wednesday during the 6th period."

Then the target sneezed and sprayed paint juice over the test paper.

"He's going to redo it."

"What an idiot." I commented.

"I mean grape juice has a high chance of leaving a stain… he's certainly taking his sweet time with writing test. He can move at mach 20 so writing up questions should be no sweat." I have no idea why Karasuma wants me to be here.

"Each question is different."

"Huh?"

"When the students saw that, thy were surprised, combining subjects in which they excel with ones difficult for them… He creates all the questions for each and every student individually."

I stared in amazement.

Karasuma continued. "He is a dangerous creature with exceptional intelligence and speed who intends to destroy the earth… such a person is near perfect as a teacher."

"Take a look at the students too."

I looked and they seem to be playing… a ball game.

"They are just playing aren't they?"

I looked closely and saw they were using knifes.

"That's the assassination badminton I taught them, it's training to enable them to accurately hit a moving target… they have no experience in assassinating but… nonetheless they are aiming for the reward. When they aren't studying, they enthusiastically refine their skills. Target and teacher… Assassin and student, because of that monster this bizarre classroom setting has come to pass… and everyone in it fulfills two roles. You are here primarily as a professional but if you cannot balance being an assassin with being a assassin with being a teacher then your are severely lacking as a pro."

I felt really insignificant that time… I took no real notice of what he said next but I understood… assassinating him can be done by anybody and I was hired because I was a pro and was expected to be a teacher at the same time…

Even if that is so…

"Karasuma… about Keichi Ryu."

"Ah… you should be careful of him." Eh?

"He is a prodigy through and through. He came here to 3-E by his own request and he is very proficient in blackmail and diplomacy… I would ask for your own mental health, be careful of him."

I stood in shock... even Karasuma acknowledged him? But I could see why…

The way he spoke… it was of that of a mafia boss. Confident yet contains no arrogance, polite yet with clear warnings in his tone. If the whole class is a mafia family it is of no argument that he would be the boss.

Keichi Ryu… what a terrifying boy yet… I am determined to make the whole class including him acknowledge me as a pro assassin… and a teacher.

* * *

_**Yes I focused too much on Ryu-chan but I think he needs some more character development as some people thinks he is too powerful… he is not. Physically he is not at all. He is only great mentally; he can use words and break people down. That is what they call brains over brawns. To me Nagisa kills people without them knowing while Karma fights and destroy people in combat while thinking of creative ideas while Ryu provides information and great planning and able to manipulate someone's mental state by talking to them.**_

_**The Viper, the Wolf and the Hawk! That is what I have in mind. Of course even though Ryu is all right in hand-to-hand combat, he would not be able to defeat someone without causing him or her to be distraught or distracted.**_

_**Next time though I will want to focus more on Nagisa… I feel like I am not giving him enough love.**_


	5. School Trip

_**Nagisa-chan! I want you to cross-dress soon but I don't know how! Though… Maybe I can have Nakamura Rio create a cross dressing tournament…**_

_**Disclaimer: Did Karma have hot steamy boiling sex with Nagisa yet? Then no I do not own Assassination Classroom… cock-blocker Matsui Yuusei does… I own Ryu-chan only… **_

_**Warning: Yaoi and OOC-ness.**_

_**Italic and bold= English.**_

* * *

Bitch-neesan came in again… I was about to confront her again until she said.

"_**You're incredible in bed! **_Repeat it." I stared in wide eye disbelieve...

"…Yuu aa inkuredeiburu in beddo" The whole class repeated while Karma and I are holding our sides while trying to contain our laughter while the rest of the class looked at us weirdly. Omg! I can't wait to see their reaction when they finally realized what it meant.

Bitch-neesan continued. "When I assassinated a VIP in America, I first used my charms to grow close to his bodyguard. That sentence is what he said to me.

"In Japanese its ' you're incredible in bed…'" Everyone in the class blushed deeply while me and Karma laughed out loud.

"It is often said that to learn a foreign language quickly and easily in a short amount of time, you should make use of a lover from that country."

She continued on. "As you will want to better understand your partner's feelings, inevitably, you'll grasp meaning of their words. When it was necessary for my work… I learned new languages using this method. And so in my class… I'll teach you how to seduce people form other countries." Oh? She is actually teaching?

"The secret skill of befriending through conversation that is taught to professional assassins. If you can learn this it will serve you well when meeting people from virtually any country." The perverts in the class (Nakamura Rio and Okajima Taiga) were blushing with a perverted grin thinking about talking with foreigners.

"Learn what you'll need to study for entrance exams from that octopus. I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future. If… despite that you still don't view me as a teacher then I'll give up on the assassination and leave. This way there isn't any complaints right?" She said as she put her hands together.

"…Also sorry for a bunch of things." She whispered out… the whole class was silent.

And a whole class laughed while I simply smiled.

It was the day the class accepted Bitch-sensei.

* * *

"Karma-kun… you should come to the assembly today." Nagisa said as he tried to coax Karma to attend the assembly aka the humiliation of 3-E

"Ehh… I don't want to! It's just going to be boring!" Karma whined as he lay on the patch of grass.

"Karma… you are going to missed out **a lot** if you don't go." I muttered as I smirked.

Karma immediately straightened up and smirked and looked at me. "Oh? You devil… you're planning something aren't you?"

I smiled innocently leaking aura of innocent and sparkles "Hmm… I don't know what are you talking about?"

Karma smirk in anticipation and Nagisa shivered...

During assembly the principle was speaking.

"In short, you are all elites selected form the best of the best nationwide. As your principal I guarantee it… but still, pride is a powerful enemy. If you are negligent… you'll end up becoming like a certain group of- AHHHH!" He screamed as a huge amount of cockroaches dropped onto him.

Everyone in my class looked towards me while I smiled innocently… I could basically hear their thoughts… _Don't ever piss him off._

Of course that was not the end of it. Any student that was in stage that tried to discriminate Class E had magical paint balls and insects flying towards them while I kept my innocent look. All of class E knew that who was the one that cause those and they kept laughter to themselves.

There wasn't any proof against anyone so 'whoever' got away with it. And what they announced in the hall was not important anyway… all the information that we needed were on the handwritten handout Koro-sensei gave us.

After assembly though I walked towards the vending machine to buy something and I saw Nagisa with two other students pinning him near the wall. Was that Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei at the side?

"Say something Class E! I'll kill you!"

I broke out of my trance and was about to stop them until I noticed Nagisa smiled… yet it did not reach his eyes.

"**And yet it looks like you've never killed someone before."**

I could feel his killing intent… it was intense. I shook in excitement… that was the potential I had seen…

The two students had no chance and immediately moved backed.

While Nagisa walked back I followed while smirking. Who cares if killing is frown upon this days… he is too awesome.

I narrowed my eyes at the camera at the corner though… Examination period is coming soon… the board chairman is going to be interfering soon.

And he did, he appeared in the teachers office in our building and was talking to Koro-sensei… while Nagisa was eavesdropping on them.

"**You are quite a pitiful creature aren't you? Intending to become the world's savior, you've been reduced to its destroyer instead."**

I widened my eyes… He knows something about Koro-sensei.

I saw he threw something to Koro-sensei and caused him to be tangled… it seems like Koro-sensei is horrible at wire games huh?

"Hey there! I'm looking forward to the midterm exams! Do your best!" I came out of my trance and saw him shouting towards Nagisa… he is breaking his spirit… what a terrifying man.

I sighed before turning away… How far will that man take to defeat Koro-sensei?

Though I really wished Gakuho Asano did not came here… cause sensei somehow got so fired up and duplicate too many him and I was having headache of hearing so many of him speaking at the same time… luckily he did not bother with me that much as I have proven to him that I have understood every single thing…

Though the whole class was depressed about the mid-term exams yet Koro-sensei was able to fill them with another life lesson through assassination and I couldn't stop smiling…

"**Those who do not possess a second weapon are not qualified to call themselves assassins!" **Those were the words he said as he conjured up a tornado… and honestly those words are much needed for them. They needed more confidence and understand that assassination is something that should not be the only thing they know.

And then they were told to make it into the top 50s… and I honestly believe they could do it.

"Wield that weapon with confidence. Successfully complete this mission smile without embarrassment and hold your heads high… As assassins… and as members of class E!"

That was probably the moment where I had felt the most pride…

Koro-sensei really has a way into someone's heart, which makes him even more confusing… destroying the world is completely contradicting to what his goal is for this class… though… I shouldn't worry much about this.

Exams started and the teacher in charge was the fucking teacher that betrayed Karma… I could see Karma controlling his anger but if he goddamn taps his table one more time I am going to kill him.

I could feel that at the start of the paper everyone was struggling not knowing how to do… but suddenly they became to calm down… I could basically see them dissect questions down little by little using assassination techniques… So that was how Koro-sensei taught them. I smiled as I finished question 10 and I turned the paper and widened my eyes at question 11.

Gakuho Asano… what a terrifying man… he changed the potential questions 2 days before and did a lesson about it in the main building causing us to not expect the new questions.

Overall most of 3-E did not get into the top 50… and it probably had caused many to be rather upset. Isogai scored one of the highest and only gotten 68th position.

And the whole class was in depression… Of course that is until Karma made an epic speech and cheered the whole class up in his own unique way.

I smiled as students teased at Koro-sensei… It would appear that no one could stop the liveliness of this class.

* * *

_**Gakuho Asano POV.**_

It was confirmed that my plan worked as I look through the copies of the result slips from 3-E and most of them did not score well at all… except for Akabane Karma but it will not affect the overall scheme too much… he only reached 4th and everyone had known that he was in 3-E because of his violence.

Koro-sensei… he is almost invincible from being killed but as a teacher… he is not. Brains over brawns, he may be fast and have unique ways of using his tool, he is unable to use it to the fullest extent.

Though it is too early to let my guard down… Keichi Ryu, he is a student that I have been keeping a close eye on. He is a prodigy… a very intelligent individual that have the potential of over taking me… the boy who I had my eyes on to be my successor rather than my own son.

It is rather ironic that a boy that I allowed to attend this school just so to fill up space in Class E has became the most marvelous student in this school… It has been rather disappointing that he had chose to tie himself down with the lower class students… his so-called friends.

Human attachment is a sign of weakness… if he had given up on those he would have continued to succeed in Class A… he would have taken over my son in the student council. But then he had to go and become my enemy and went to class E…

But for now I guess this would be acceptable… after all, he may be able to trust the students in 3-E… that does not means vice versa… soon he will be coming back.

I look through the last student and widened my eyes before chuckling… and then it turn into a full-blown laughter.

'Name: Keichi Ryu. Total Score: 600. Ranked: 1st out of 186'

_The 3-E students continued to walk in the pool of despair as students on the land laughed at them… until someone shot someone who came to close to the pool of despair._

* * *

_**Keichi POV.**_

"Ryu-kun!" I looked up from my book and saw Nagisa in front of me.

"I was wondering if you want to join our group in the school trip next week!" Ah… We are going to Kyoto next week.

"Well I would love too! It has been a while since I have been to Kyoto." I smiled

"Sheesh!" We turned to Koro-sensei.

"You've practically just begun your time as 3rd years and yet at a time like this supervising a field trip, how ridiculous. Sensei isn't particularly interested at all," He said as he huffed a breath while I deadpanned… he is saying all that while he packed a bag that is larger than himself?

"You're giddy over it aren't you!" I couldn't help but scream out with the rest of the students.

"For a school trip your bag is way too big!" as someone said this, a RC car came out of the bag.

"And you've got things you obviously don't need in there!"

"…I've been found out." I sweat dropped at his statement. _Obvious (Fucking) ly_

"Frankly, I'm looking forward to going on a trip with all of you, so I can't help being excited." Well you shouldn't be.

I remember a few days ago…

"_As you are aware there is a 3 day 2 night trip to Kyoto next week." Karasuma announced._

"_I don't want to hinder your full enjoyment but your mission extends to this as well."_

"_You mean work on the assassination ever there?" Hinata asked._

"_Exactly, the vast difference between Kyoto's streets and the classroom extensively complicate matters, still… your individual groups sightseeing routes determined in advance and the plan is for him to accompany you. The location is ideal for a sniper, it appears that the government has already made arrangements with professional snipers." Snipers huh…_

"_Should they be successful the ten billion will be divided up according to the contributions of those involved I'm leaving the choosing of an assassination-oriented route in your hands."_

What I thought about that? I think the plan was bullshit. Snipers will definitely fail… and even if they succeed I doubt that they would share the amount with us. The government is the one that issues law. If we didn't sign any contracts on this case the snipers would receive all the cash while we get nothing. The government will do their best that to make sure civilians don't earn that much amount of cash.

"Karma-kun! Wanna be in the same group?" Nagisa asked.

"Hm? Ok~~"

"Ehh? Are you going to be all right Karma? While we're travelling so it'll be problematic if you pick fights don't it?" Sugino asked

"It'll be fitting." Karma replied before smirking like a devil while showing a picture of two students beaten up with their student pass visible while he is in the middle smiling.

"I make sure to prevent the eyewitnesses from talking… so it won't become public knowledge."

"OI! Like I though let's not ask him to join our group!" Sugino exclaimed holding the picture.

"Erm… but I get why he's like that… but worst come to worst Ryu-kun should be able to stop him." Nagisa muttered out.

"So who do we have? Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Ryu, Kayano-chan and…?"

"I invited Okuda-san to join us too!" Kaede-chan exclaimed.

"We can have one more in our group right? So I guess we can have one more girl right?" Karma asked.

"Ehehe~" Sugino chuckled.

"Don't underestimate me. I invited someone a while ago for just this occasion." He motioned someone here.

"How about the class Madonna, Kanzaki-san?"

"Oooh! No objections here!" Kaede-chan exclaimed

"Please take care of me Nagisa-kun." Kanzaki said as she smiled.

"Y-Yeah." Nagisa muttered as he blushed.

Diligent… ladylike and beautiful… she seems like a caged princess type… wonder how did this type of student arrived in 3-E.

"Alright, its decided let's figure out where we'll be going!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing… Koro-sensei carrying huge think books.

"There's one for each of you." He said as he passed one to each of us… they looked like dictionary.

Though I seemed weird that Koro-sensei is that excited.

"Koro-sensei you can get into Kyoto in 1 minute right?" I asked.

"Of course… still there is a difference between going there an going there on a trip. I look forward to being there with everyone, to encountering good and bad things with everyone. I am… happy I can travel together with you."

I smiled as I turn back to our group's discussion… the atmosphere here… is so nice.

* * *

"Uwaah… classes A-D are in first-class cars." Maehara said as students went up the train.

"We're the only ones in second-class… it's the same feeling as always." Nakamura complained.

"But then again that means we won't need to ride with stuck up assholes… we basically have a car for ourselves and first class isn't as good as people made up to be." I informed, seriously I don't understand why people waste so much money on first-class shit. Second-class is much cheaper and there isn't anything less than first class.

"Aha! That's true!"

"My, my you guys really give off that poverty smell." A student from 3-D said while I deadpanned as Bitch-sensei walked by looking as high class as ever.

"Good day to you students."

"Bitch sensei, what's with that Hollywood celebrity getup?" Kimura asked.

"Fufufu. When you're an assassin it's only natural to take advantage of being a woman. It's perfect for when a target inviting you along on a vacation if he becomes disillusioned by you wearing unfashionable clothes, the chance you've been waiting will be lost. A good woman pays special attention to her traveling fashion."

"But this is a school trip… you will get too much attention in those clothes… aren't you a supervising teacher?" I said as I deadpanned.

She decided the best way to shut me up is to squeeze me between her gigantic… chest... while I blushed (Hey! I am still a guy!)

"Don't be such a hardass! Ryu-kun! I'm taking you all on the trip to Adultho…"

"**Take it off… get changed." **Karasuma-sensei glared.

In the end Bitch-sensei had to changed into her sleepwear.

Once we got onto the train I sat with Karma and Nagisa.

"Ryu." Both Karma and Nagisa spoke.

"Hm?"

"Did you enjoy it when you were between Bitch-sensei's chest." Nagisa asked as he stared at me with slight killing intent that cause me to shiver a bit… maybe awakening his killing talent is not such a good thing?

"Don't worry Nagisa-kun… during the School trip we have more than enough opportunity to punish him." Karma said as he smirked

"O-Oi! We all will be sharing a room!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry… we have much time outside…" God I will really need to look out for both Nagisa and Karma when we reached there.

"Sensei will help you all find sometime alone then." Koro-sensei appeared out of nowhere… Nagisa and I blushed in surprise while Karma seemed a bit surprised before smirking.

"Wh-When did you-"

"Sensei does his research on his students. I of course know about your late night activities." I blushed as I imagine Koro-sensei peeking on us doing… those.

I immediately pulled out a blade and released killing intent… his so dead today.

* * *

We were having fun when we reached Kyoto… but once we reach the site of the old "Omiya"… the fun stopped.

I managed to see a figure of… someone wearing a school uniform before they hit me with a pipe.

Once I woke up… I saw Sugino, Karma and Okuda.

"Y-You guys! Are you alright?"

"Okuda-chan you're alright?" I asked

"… Sorry I hid at the start."

"They covered up the license plate number." Karma said as he stood up rubbing his head."

"The car was probably stolen and a common model you can find anywhere. Those bastards are experienced committing crimes. Even if we report it the issue won't be settled immediately… that said. I'd like you let me deal with them personally."

Sugino looked around… "Wait where the hell is Nagisa?"

Karma and I flinched before smirking.

"**Nagisa is probably mistaken for a girl and kidnapped with them." **I muttered.

"**Eh… so its like the old times eh?" **Karma said.

"**Ah… lets start hunting then." **We both grinned while leaking killing intent.

"W-Wait Karma-kun, Keichi-san! Sensei said the guide book should cover something so I think we should see what it says there first." Sugino said.

"No need." I stated.

"I have memorized every single thing on that book on the trip here."

"Wait what!" Both Sugino and Okuda exclaimed.

"The perpetrators did not have any qualities that shows that they are locals, judging by their uniform they must be students like us on a field trip. According to the book they will lack a base so they will be unable to flee far away. They will surely look for a place nearby away from prying eyes. According to the map Koro-sensei provided the nearby location with this qualities will be a building two streets away from this area." I mechanically state all of this information.

"Well then… lets go get our friends back!"

When we reached there we basically beat the shit out of those guard in the front of the door…

And then when their back up was about to arrive… Koro-sensei made his dramatic appearance.

He came in holding the students where they wear nerdy glasses all bald…

"**There aren't any badass punks here. Sensei ended up performing maintenance on all of them."**

"Koro-sensei!" We exclaimed.

"Forgive me for being late. I was doing a thorough search of the other areas… so I left this place to all of you."

"…Erm what's with that stage hand like face covering?"

"I had to resort to violence so I was scared that my face would be remembered as that of a violent teacher. Since Nagisa-kun had a copy of the guidebook with him…" He said as he passes us all a copy of his heavy guidebook.

"All of you should take this opportunity to carry one."

"You're a teacher!" The leader? Shouted out.

"Quit screwing around! All of you bastards! Looking down on us!" He screamed as he and his friends rushed towards him…

And they got bitch-slapped… literally.

"Don't screw around?" Koro-sensei questioned before glaring

"**That's my line… touching my students with those filthy hands and speed equal to that of a grounded fly… don't make me laugh."**

"Tch! So the elite even have specially prepared teachers huh?" He tried to stand while flipping a switch knife.

"You look down on us from your high horses too don't you? Making fun of us thinking we're some dumbass high school…"

"We are no elites." Koro-sensei said.

"It is true that they are students from a notable school… but with its walls they are referred to as 'leftovers' and their class is the target of discrimination. And yet, they face **the variety of things **and encountered there with a truly positive outlook. They do not drag others through the mud like you do."

He continued. "School and status have nothing to do with it… whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch. So as long as it continues swimming forward it will grow up beautifully… now then my students… lets perform some maintenance on them."

I grinned and picked up my guidebook and smirked as the rest followed.

"By teaching their bodies… the basics of school trips." We hit them in the head.

After freeing Nagisa and the rest… I saw Kanzaki-san looking even happier than ever.

"Did something happen? Usually after such thing it won't be weird if you're shaken up yet you look happy." I asked.

"Somehow it's the exact opposite…" Koro-sensei commented.

"From your expression it's as if a weight has been lifted."

"Not really… Koro-sensei. Thank you."

"It was nothing… Nufufufu… well then how about we continue our trip."

I smiled and I followed, only to be stopped by Karma and Nagisa… eh?

"Oh Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun you can take your time. Remember to be back by 6pm at the hotel!" Koro-sensei shouted as he closed the door… Wait… they still remember it?

I flinched as I felt Karma's hand sliding under my shirt while Nagisa started to undo my belt.

"You think…" Karma breathed into my left ear.

"We will…" Nagisa whispered into my right.

"**Forget about what happened?" **They both muttered out at the same times as my face started sweating cold-sweat.

I knew I would no longer walk straight for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Omake.**_

_**Karma POV…**_

When I was 5 I met Nagisa being bullied… I went to 'help' (I mean bit up the bullies.) him at that time… yet when I was fighting the bullies Nagisa actually helped me by holding onto one of the bullies arm.

Underneath that cute exterior there was just a little viper waiting to kill…

So I found him interesting and started to hang out with him… and it appears that he is a viper that thinks he is a bunny… how cute though.

Though one day we met Keichi Ryu.

He was... weird, he was quite mature when we met him that we had to teach him how to relax… yeah we aren't really qualified to teach him but hey he turned out fine.

We hang out everyday and we grew up together (By hunting bullies.)… I start to grow possessive of both of them.

When a teacher caused Ryu to be upset is when I start to realize my possessiveness…

That was when I swear… anyone who touches what's **mine**… they will get what they deserve.

* * *

_**Yeah I tried to add in a bit more of Nagisa… but don't worry Nagisa will be cross-dressing soon! Please review… Oh and I may not update for a month cause I will be off for vacation… just to inform you guys… I will not be dead… well unless the plane broke down midflight and exploded… yeah I am a bit drunk now.**_


	6. Class, Friends Families

_**IMPORTANT** I will be in hiatus for 1 month because I will be on vacation and I doubt that location will have internet… I will see what I can do though and there probably be a massive amount of chapters uploaded after the Hiatus though.**_

_**Nagisa-chan! I love you so much when you wear a dress! Man! I would love to buy all those lovely doujinshi! But right now I still don't have a credit card… or I need to live in Japan to buy those stuff… but soon my beloved… I will buy you!**_

_**Disclaimer: MATSUI-SAN YOU BASTARD! PLEASE JUST LET NAGISA GO DATE KARMA ALREADY! I MEAN HOW DARE YOU TEASE US WITH NAGISA HELPING KARMA WEAR HIS DIVING COTHES IN CHAPTER 58! T-T I wish I own Assassination classroom *sob***_

_**Warning: Yaoi…**_

* * *

I sighed I as I tried to walk normally and I still had to limp a few times.

"Aww… couldn't handle it?" Karma cooed as I mock glared at him…

"I don't think we should do that in public anymore… cleaning up was bothersome. But that was exciting." Nagisa chirped as he was carried by Karma no longer able to walk. I groaned… after moving the bodies from the building we did… those things and I tensed whenever a car or a bus passes by.

"Next time, Karma I will make sure you will be in my position…" I muttered.

"But can I top next time? I want to try topping sometimes!" Nagisa said.

"Top Karma/Ryu." Karma and I both muttered out before glaring at each other.

"Woah! What happen too you guys?" Isogai exclaimed, he was dressed in yukata… luckily Karma and Nagisa decided not to leave love bites

"Long story…" I said as we walked towards the bathroom where I took a small shower where Karma and Nagisa went to the bathtub.

I changed into my yukata and went into the room… of this almost broken down inn. I don't mind though the place is still serviceable and strangely homey.

I walked into the male's room and saw them gathering around.

"Ah! Keichi-san!" Isogai exclaimed.

"Hm? What are you guys doing?"

"We are doing a poll on which girls most of us like." Maehara exclaimed. I sweat-dropped… they are so blunt about this.

"Who is your type Keichi-san?" Kimura asked.

"Hmm… If I need to choose I would chose… Nakamura-chan I guess?"

"Hmm? That's kinda usual… why?"

I thought about it before smirking.

"Well~! She doesn't seem to mind to do anything so she is very informative. She can provide a lot of blackmail material for me." I smirked as I thought about the stuff she can find and using them against some people.

From the corner of my eyes I can basically see them cowering from my smirk.

Just then Karma and Nagisa came in.

"Ah! Karma, Nagisa! Nice timing!"

"Ooh? Looks like you guys are doing something interesting."

"Are you two interested in any of the girls in our class?"

"Everyone's said theirs so you're not getting of it."

"Hmm… Kaede-chan I guess." Nagisa replied.

"Ahh… that is obvious." Kimura commented while Nagisa just pouted.

"Hmm… Okuda-san I guess."

"Ooh… that's unexpected. Why?" Maehara asked.

"She seems like she'd be able cook up shady medicines, chloroform, and stuff like that. So I'd have an even wider variety of pranks to choose from." He said as he grinned innocently somehow making him look even more like a devil.

"… I definitely don't want to let you two hook up." Maehara commented as I laughed.

"Guys these voting results are our little secret. I mean most of us wouldn't want them getting out. So as far as the girl and sensei are concerned we'll definitely…" He stopped as he noticed someone outside.

I looked outside… and saw Koro-sensei looking at the list… before jolting down it down on his notebook…

"He jolted it down and ran! Kill'im!" Maehara shouted as they all charged out will anti-sensei knives.

The room left Nagisa, Karma and I…

"I will go out for a while then." I said as I walked towards the entrance passing by Karasuma-sensei's room.

"Is that a story… from when you only had 2 of each?" I narrowed my eyes… as I expected… Koro-sensei was a human… that would mean the government knows more than we think…

I sighed as I continued to walk into the forest for my late night walk.

I continued my walk as I narrowed my eyes… before catching a soccer ball…

"Gakushu Asano… is there something that you need?" I said as he walked up to me from behind and sling his arm over me.

"Aw come on Keichi-kun… do I need to ask to come and meet my friend." He drawled as he smiles at me.

I sighed and pushed him away. "I came for a relaxing night walk… I don't want to deal with you now." I said as I walked back towards to the inn.

"3-E is holding a secret." I paused.

"And I intend on finding out what you and my father are hiding."

I was in silence… before narrowing my eyes and turned to face him.

"Do your best then. Just a fair warning though... if you hurt any student of 3-E… **You will face consequences…" **I said as I leaked killing intent causing him to flinch before he glared and walked off.

I sighed as I walked back to the inn… I hate the Asano family; in the past did my family offend them in some way? Actually… come to think of it that may actually be a possibility.

I stared at the new moon… I wonder why is the government hiding facts about sensei… Gakuho Asano seems to know about sensei as well. Mafia… was the only thing I can think about towards human experiments, but corrupted government have done human experiments too…

Destroying earth… is there a purpose to it? Why did sensei gave earth a chance by teaching kids how to kill him…

It seems… killing sensei currently would be the best way to find all those answers…

From the corner of my eyes… I saw a few students from the main building came out from the forest…

"Keichi Ryu…" The biggest one out of them muttered out… ahh he must be the leader then. There are probably more around the forest.

"Oh? Aren't you guys from 3-D? I thought you aren't allowed to be here so late?" I smiled.

"Shut up! Even though you are in 3-E… we are going you to put you back into you pla-" He couldn't finish as punched him before kicking him in the head. _Defeat the king and the pawns will retreat… _I grinned maniacally as I leaked out killing intent; the rest immediately carried the leader before running away from me.

I smirked… it's still not enough to satisfied me.

I licked my lips… _it's time to hunt_

The forest was filled with screams that day.

* * *

I groaned as I walk back into the inn… I was careless and was hit on the stomach by a pipe… I sighed… dinner is over I suppose… I am so hungry now…

I've managed to make sure the students will not dare to spout any lies to the teachers and now I want some sleep to ignore my hunger.

I sighed as I silently walk into the dark room as I tiptoed. Into an empty spot before sitting and closed my eyes attempting to get some rest…

Waking up to my internal alarm clock at 5am… I yawned as I went towards bath for an early shower.

I could hear my stomach growling as I walk out of the bathroom yet I ignored it as I walked towards the vending machine hoping to get a least a few carbohydrates in order to survive until breakfast.

Breakfast would be at 8 am so I have about 2 more hours before needing to get to the main hall… I went to change into my school uniform before equipping myself with a few anti-sensei knives and some real blades just in case.

I walked around the inn thinking of what to do until I smell something really nice. I walked towards the area and reached the kitchen.

"Ah… Good morning. Mitsune-san."

"Oh? You are one of the students… good morning. Is there anything you need?" An old couple managed the entire inn.

"Mitsune-san is there anything I can help with?"

"A-Ah! I couldn't-"

"I insist ma'am" I replied as I smiled.

And we managed to finish breakfast by 7.00am.

I walked helped her serve the food ignoring the stares that I receive from my classmates.

"Ah! Ryu cooked the food?" Nagisa beamed.

"I helped a bit…" I muttered scratching my head,

Breakfast went by rather quickly and I offered to help wash the dish only to be pulled away by Karma and Nagisa.

The rest of the day we spent on the field trip at Kyoto went fairly well without anymore incident. (Well… unless you count Karma and me went bully hunting normal… than yeah.)

"Keichi-san! Lets go to the festival!" Nakamura said as she suddenly opened the male room causing many of those boys that was changing blush and tried to cover their bodies with their stray clothes

"Um… ok Nakamura-san."

"Great! Then lets go!" She proceeded to drag me off. I could practically feel everyone sweat-dropping.

I followed Nakamura-san as we walked through the festival.

"Is there any reason you want me to follow you?" I blurted out and she gave me a small smirk.

"Ahaha! I kind of want rumors to fly in our class." She laughed.

I sighed… so she noticed then, the rest of the class are currently stalking us. Granted they aren't bad at sneaking just that you can only do so much when you move so many people at the same time.

I followed Nakamura as I buy food for both for us and played games together (I paid for them by the way.) and I hid a small shiver as I thought what Karma and Nagisa would do after this.

"So… what do you think of our class." She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"Well you are from the A class right? A top student… So how do you think of us?"

I paused for a while tilting my head.

"I would say this class made me feel a lot happier." I state with a smile.

She seemed surprised and I continued.

"Being in the top class does not mean you are treated like a royalty… especially if you are from a family with no background… Everyone will be actively trying to push you down in order to get higher into the social ladder."

I looked up as I examine the stars…

"I was subjected to a lot of bullies… I once broke my wrist because someone pushed me down on the stairs and I couldn't go for the mid-term exams…" She seemed to be slightly disturbed by this.

"Everyone is an enemy when you are at the top of the food chain… they will try to push you down and in the end consume you. So when I arrived in 3-E… I felt that I could finally relax and trust someone to watch my back…" I said as I smiled.

"This class… this class feels like a family… where everyone helps each other and they trust each other unconditionally…"

"Keichi-san…"

"Though… sometimes I feel like I don't belong in this class…"

"H-Huh?"

"Everyone in 3-E could relate to each other… that was why they trust each other because they understand each other. But I came here because I requested it so many do not treat me as one of them as they could not trust me… to them I am someone that is unknown… and its is human nature to fear the unknown…"

I wonder why am I telling her all this… maybe… maybe I felt that I needed to let all this out.

Fireworks started and she continue to stare at me and I felt a bit uncomfortable and fidgeted a little… did I say something that I am not suppose to say?

She suddenly laughed loudly and I sweat-dropped and looked at her confused.

She suddenly came up and hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks.

I blushed as I place my hand on the cheek that she kissed.

"Just so you know I trust you and I treat you as one of us! And don't get any ideas running through your head our relationship is strictly platonic." She huffed.

I stared at her… before chuckling.

"Well then Nakamura-san, would you like to go back now?" I said as I extended my hand where she accepted.

I could practically feel the shock from our stalkers and I did fear on what Karma and Nagisa would do to me but for I now…

I am really happy with the current situation.

* * *

_**Omake.**_

_**Nakamura Rio POV.**_

The pretty boy… Keichi Ryu.

I have always thought students from the A classes have sticks up their ass so deep that if I pull it out their intestines will reap out.

And that was what I though of Keichi Ryu before meeting him.

Then one day he transferred into our class.

He was… the total opposite of what I have thought of him. He was really helpful and really humble and sometimes even shy… I was curious of him.

I have heard he came here to make sure his childhood friend, Shiota-kun, is all right, my impression of him improved dramatically. Though I did not trust him… I do not believe that a top student would be all right to be with us.

But I was curious… curious why a prince such as him would lower himself to the lowest class just for a friend.

So I invited him during the field trip to the festival.

That was when I find that Keichi Ryu… he is more like us I have imagined.

He was discriminated even though he is in the top class… he was discriminated because he was better than everyone else and everyone wanted to push him down to take his spot. No one else in the top classes was subject to such things because they came from powerful family… many wanted to be good friends with them.

While Keichi-san… he did not have those. He went up the social ladders by his own abilities and everyone was jealous of him.

At that I time I have decided that I like Keichi-san… in a platonic way of course and I want to be his friend.

That was the day where I accepted Keichi-san as one of us in 3-E

* * *

_**Please review and tell me how you think of this! I really want to know what you think of this. See you guys in one month!**_


	7. Blackmail Material Are Needed

_**I'm back! And with a new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom would not be awesome if I owned it…**_

_**Warning: Yaoi…**_

* * *

Having an international wanted man in your class is not really a safest situation you can be in.

If there was a way to kill sensei the government will without a doubt use it… regardless of our safety… Heck the fact that Irina Jelavic, or as we call her Bitch-sensei (still need to thank Karma for making that name up by the way) a professional assassin to kill sensei shows that the government basically gives no fucks about us.

Professional assassins… to maintain their professionalism they will, no they are **expected **to kill the target regardless of their methods (unless specifically instructed of course)

I would not be surprised if the government by now have even suggest to nuke our school to kill off Koro-sensei…

_Somewhere else in a conference room the ministry of defense sneezed_

I sighed to myself… why did life have to take such a drastic turn?

My original plan for life…

Firstly, get high grades.

Secondly, establish a company.

Thirdly, hire Karma and Nagisa.

Lastly, live the rest of my life happily with Karma and Nagisa (and going like rabbits almost every night.)

And yet life put those plans in danger by putting out this fact.

Kill Koro-sensei before next year or **DIE!**

So yes I am pretty much annoyed.

I walked across school towards the back of the mountain (as I always do), most 3E went to their class by going around the mountain, but I refused to do so. Is that being too proud? I suppose so.

I smirked though as I walk pass the idiots that dare to assault me during the summer trip as they stare at me with fear.

Truthfully if they gang up me right now I probably will lose easily. Karma might be able to take them all on at once but not me. During the summer trip I had the advantage of the place being in the forest (so there are a lot of hiding place) and they are mostly unaware of me as it was dark.

I chuckled evilly as I remember how the assaulters squirm as I interrogated them for blackmail material… god Karma have really been rubbing off me…

As expected I reached 3E class first (again) as crossing the school was much, **much** faster.

I then noticed a black box on a seat beside me… wait I thought there was suppose to be a new transfer student today?

Suddenly the box light up and a girl appeared on screen…

"Good Morning… as of today I will be attending this school. I am the 'Autonomously thinking fixed artillery' It's a pleasure to meet you." I sweat dropped… what?

An AI… not what I expected but… ok… I guess?

Probably dangerous though… An AI planned to kill Koro-sensei only; she probably will not care about us.

This was made apparent when she disregard us as she fire countless amount of bullets onto us…

Though I was surprised though… she managed accurately predict Sensei's movements the second time to the point of injuring him… from a distance! Something that I have always thought is impossible.

"The probability that I'll be able to kill you by graduation is more than 90%" She monotonously stated. I shivered… 90%... that is higher than anything I have thought of… but then again… I looked at others looking at the bb pellets.

I smiled to myself… _the possibility of us letting you continue this assault is 0%_

And I was right.

The next day the Machine was covered in duct tape courtesy of Terasaka… looks like that idiot still have some use after all.

But still… I could not deny that the AI can be a really good ally… so how will we go about making her useful to us?

Of course my worries were completely unfounded the next day as Koro-sensei gave her a complete makeover. It would appear she now have a program to have at least some personality and awareness.

I looked at Koro-sensei's satisfied grin… how scary… turning a machine into an ordinary student… Koro-sensei has really outdone himself again.

"How about we go with 'Ritsu'?" Oh so they are naming her?

Well I suppose that solves the problem of Ritsu then… not really…

I wonder how would her creator react?

They fixed her back of course…

Not quite… it seems that Ritsu had 'rebelled' against her 'parents' huh? Well that's a good thing. Having her as a cold-hearted machine was not pleasant.

But this does show Koro-sensei's skill… to be able to upgrade Ritsu to the point that her creators do not even know how to fix her back… Koro-sensei must have been a genius… a scientist… or was all this knowledge programed into Koro-sensei? This bugs me.

I sighed as I walked home; Karma and Nagisa went to Sugino's house for project work (which I was unfortunately paired up with Terasaka and Muramatsu and I had to complete it myself).

My phone rang and I picked it up to see Ritsu there… literally in my phone.

"Over that corner there is a bunch of student from the main building waiting for you."

I looked over at the corner and saw a CCTV… so Ritsu can hack into those eh? And definitely from the reflections I saw 3 students waiting to ambush me… those from the summer trip eh?

I walked through the alley to go around them instead.

"Thanks Ritsu."

"You're welcome."

"Why are you here though?"

" I think you would have some things for me do to." …Eh?

"What do you mean Ritsu?"

"I have read up on your profile Keichi-san. You are a genius through and through; I believe you know what is the best way to make use of my abilities. I may be able to do many things but I am clueless on where to start…" She said as she looked away blushing… wow Koro-sensei have really made her into a human.

"Hmm… are you able to hack into CCTV videos?"

"Only in this country, other country I would need to permission from the government."

"That's fine… are you able to go into my computer?"

"Yes."

"Download everything that contains Koro-sensei."

"May I ask what purpose will that serve?"

"It may contain Koro-sensei's weakness… or even blackmail material."

"I understand it will be done then! ... Done! 1093 video's were found." That's a bit too much…

"Filter out those that he moved in high speed."

"…Done! 302 videos are left." Ok that will be more manageable.

"Ritsu please continue to add more videos as they appear weekly please."

"That will be no problem." I smiled at her before thanking her again.

"Is there anything else you will need?" I thought about it…

"Ritsu where will you be staying?"

"E-Eh? I suppose back to where I was I suppose." I frowned…

"Ritsu how to you get your power?"

"I usually receive power from the device that I am currently in."

"Then what would happen if said device runs out of power?"

"I will be immediately transferred to the main system."

I hesitated before sighing.

"Ritsu… can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course? Is there something you would like me to do?"

"Can you oversee the cities CCTV system whenever you are free and watch over the class? Of course you are free to do what you want but…"

"Keichi-san is really a good person." She suddenly cut in.

"E-Eh?"

"I would of course do it! In fact I would go do it now!" She suddenly just disappeared.

I sighed before smiling to myself… me a good person?

I then though to myself how i enjoyed seeing how others squirm in fear of me.

That is a really unfitting word adjective for me...

* * *

The raining season… the most troublesome season as I will have to bring umbrellas… It's a good thing that it will be less likely for me to be attacked during raining days.

I yawned, shifting through all the videos was really tiring I had to bring Nagisa to help me but we it was pretty worth it, I received many blackmail material for different people so it was a job well done.

I paused when I saw Maehara confronting with some main building students… with Nagisa and co stalking them… what happened again?

I saw the leader kicked Maehara and was about to rush in…

"Please stop."

I shivered… not him again. The Gakuho Asano… coming out of his car, not holding any umbrella walking through the rain and towards the fight.

"Violence isn't the answer, you are allowing your hearts to become as wild as today's weather." He said before bending down and giving Maehara a handkerchief.

"Please use this to dry yourself, I'm glad I stepped in before things took a turn for the worse." He then closed in

"Your were getting very close to being removed from this school."

It took every ounce of my self-restrain to not just kill him right then.

"Well then everyone take care on your way home. Goodbye."

"But board chairman surely you are not going to overlook this act of violence right?" I called out with a smile…

His eyes widened in surprise before smiling.

"Ah my favorite student, I apologies for not noticing you but I think this case a warning will suffice." I narrowed my eyes and from the corner of my eyes I could see the others stiffened at the favorite student comment.

"But board chairman, violence is not condoned in school, am I right?"

He simply smiled as he motioned the main building students to go away.

He let loose of his mask and smirked.

"You are really becoming a nuisance Keichi-kun."

"And the students from the main building kept on assaulting me, we can't always get what we want can't we?" I said.

"Then lets suppose we have a compromise since I am tired of being under this rain. You will not further accuse those student of violence and I will not accuse Maehara-kun of adultery." He said with a smirk before going back to his car…

I glared at him… I want to kill him so badly.

"Maehara you alright?" Sugino shouted as he rushed here. I bent down and helped Maehara up.

"You guys… you saw all that huh?" he asked with a blush.

"Man that board chairman's good settling things without a fuss yet with no change in the discrimination, he's got perfect control over the students. Thank you though Keichi-san, for helping me." I shook my head saying it was fine.

"More importantly that girl what a bitch!" Sugino complained while scowling before thinking about it.

"No wait if it's a bitch we're talking about, our class has one too…"

"Its different." Nagisa said.

"Bitch-sensei is a professional so… we know the reason and focus for her bitchiness but… that girl isn't as sophisticated a bitch."

"Nah I don't really care, even if she is a bitch."

"You don't?" the others and I shouted.

"Who you likes does change and if your feelings for them have faded you might as well find someone new, that's what I do." He said as he stood up dusting himself.

"What sort of philosophy is that for a junior high 3rd year?" Hinata asked as she handed him a towel.

"But still… you saw how she was just now, right? In mere seconds she entered a guilty 'excuse mode' She then did an immediate about-face and shifted to 'Attack Mode' 'Come to think of it this guy is from Class E… So whatever I say or do, I'm in the right.' That is the sort of thinking before it became a succession of unjustified anger and excuses Shamelessly tossing around such cruel and ugly words… its kind of sad and frightening. Maybe all people are like that, I wonder if I… would also end up acting like that if I was faced with a weak opponent."

Everyone fell silent… until I whack Maehara at the back of the head.

"W-Why did you do that for Keichi-san."

"To bring you back to reality. You are currently won't do that and that is all that matters is it not? And don't you forget we are not weak." I said to him.

"That's right." The neglected Koro-sensei commented and we turned to look at him… to see his head 10 times bigger then before.

"Holy shit…" I muttered.

"We'll retaliate…" …Eh?

"For the unreasonable humiliation you received… the powerless would simply accept the situation but… All of you are strong… you have an assassin's power of killing a target without being noticed or leaving proof."

"…Ha…Ha, what are you scheming Koro-sensei?" Maehara asked.

I widened my eyes as I felt intense killing intent leaking through everyone else before grinning madly.

"_**An eye for an eye… lets give them an even greater dose of humiliation."**_

I chuckled… this class… I love it… its time to hunt…

* * *

"The shop they are going to is famous for their coffee, it has one toilet for both gender." I stated.

"Good… Good… Keichi-kun where is the nearest public toilet?" Koro-sensei was grinning so madly that even I am now slightly disturbed by him.

"Around a 100 metre north of here."

"Good… then Keichi-kun I trust that you will be able to find the attack point then."

"Leave it to me then. Maehara, Isogai, Hinata, lets go!" I pulled up my hood and stepped into the rain with the others following me as I walked towards the north looking for and ideal location for the attack point… ah found one.

The owner of that house is a 34 year-old lady… she is very popular with people because she has a rather ditzy personality, she has a son who is rather clumsy and is very kind… this should be easy.

I rang the doorbell and when she answered I fleshed out my brightest smile.

"Good afternoon Sawada-san. I was wondering if you need any help with removing the tree branch they is growing out to the path outside."

"Ara! I was thinking about calling someone to help remove the troublesome branches…"

"Then there is no need then, we can help you with removing this tree branch right now."

"A-Ah! Thank you very much but are you sure? How much would it cost?"

I smiled, "Don't worry it won't cost you anything, branches sticking out like that are dangerous and we would be doing society a favor there's no need to pay us."

"Thank you very much then... um…"

"You can call me Kaito." Its best to use fake name for now… who knows maybe those two are smarter than I thought and may even ask this lady who cut the branches.

"Kaito-kun then!"

I signaled the others that we already secured the attack point and everyone is in position as I climbed up the tree…

And boy was it satisfying to see the Maehara's ex and her new boyfriend drenched with leaves and worms spread all over them.

I pull out my phone.

"Ritsu, go to the store those two students are going to and then download the video of them fighting for the toilet to my computer… **that would be perfect blackmail material.**"

"It will be done Keichi-kun."

I grinned madly and I could feel the others shivering from my grin…

We dropped down to the ground and offered to help Sawada-san clear the branches.

"Oh! No! I couldn't! Not after you help me get the troublesome branches down. I will get my son to do it, it will serve him as some good exercise."

We then left to join to others… though I could have sworn that there was a gunshot, explosion a girlish scream of _Hieee! _Coming from the house when we left… oh well must be my imagination.

"Well then that was quite refreshing wouldn't you say?" Koro-sensei said.

"Making a mad rush to the bathroom while looking disheveled will be extremely humiliating for those two."

"Oh and anyone who wants the video of those two fighting can ask for a copy from me… I am pretty sure it will be perfect blackmail material." I announced with a smile while others they all sweat dropped.

We were about to go off when.

"Erm… how to put this…" Maehara stood out and spoke.

"Thanks… for doing all of this for me." Koro-sensei grinned and walks towards him.

"What's the matter Maehara-kun? Do you still believe that you are the sort of person who would calmly torment the weak?"

"… No… watching everyone just now I realized it would be impossible for me. At first glance you guys don't seem strong but… everyone possesses a hidden weapon they can rely on, a ton of weapons that I don't have…"

Koro-sensei patted Maehara on the back. "That's how things are… strength and weakness can't be determined by sight alone. That's why you who study while attempting assassinations in this class… will likely find it difficult to look down on the weak in the future."

"Yeah… I think you're right Koro-sensei." Maehara then looked at his watch.

"Crap, I've got a dinner date with a girl from another school. Later guys. Thanks again, and see you tomorrow." And he ran off while we all deadpanned. "_Enough is enough!" _was surely what we were thinking of.

We all went our separate ways after that and I sighed.

"Though if we do not have this assassination class… we would be just like them huh?" I said to no one in particular.

Though that is hardly surprising… we humans… are rather vile creatures.

There are certain exceptions but most of us are rather proud creatures… and we would not resist laughing or tormenting those of in the lower food chain.

Though with the addition of Koro-sensei assassination class… I wonder.

Who exactly is in the top of the food chain?

_The seagulls swooped down to catch the fish it sees… only to be devoured by the group of piranhas_

* * *

_**A small reference from other manga/anime over there if you get it great if you don't… then you missed nothing much.**_


End file.
